1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light system for guidance of aircraft and more particularly a visual light system by which the approach of an aircraft to a runway is guided and the flare-out and touch down of the aircraft to the runway is precisely guided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft guidance lighting systems are presently being used in many airports and operate to a degree of satisfaction to provide a pilot with guidance during the approach segment of a landing when visibility conditions are good. However, in low visibility conditions, deficiencies occur in the present approach lighting systems in that they will provide a pilot with horizontal and roll guidance but do not provide him with vertical guidance. Also, in low visibility conditions and possibly in good visibility conditions, while the present approach lighting system will guide the pilot during the approach segment of his landing path to the runway threshold, present systems fail to provide adequate guidance during the landing segment to guide the pilot during flare-out and touch down.